Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Project Mega Man: Rozdział V, Sezon I
Treningi... Minęły ponad 2 tygodnie od walki z Copy-Manem. Ręka Allie już "wyzdrowiała" , i wszyscy trenowali u Thomasa. Coraz lepiej celowali i strzelali. Nabierali coraz większej wprawy. Była godzina 16. Thomas jak zwykle coś kombinował, a Vaoru nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. - Ej. Co Wy na to, by zrobić taki turniej, by się okazało kto jest najlepszy? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Ale Mega-Man ma zbroję. To nie fair. - Powiedziała Allie. - No ta... - Powiedział Vaoru. - To po prostu powalczmy... - Dodał. - Ale to będzie zbyt niebezpieczne. Przecież takie 2 - 3 strzały mogą zabić. - Powiedział Mega-Man. - Oh. O tym nie pomyślałem. - Powiedział Vaoru, gdy nagle wbiegł Thomas. - Dobra! Skończyłem! - Krzyknął Light. - Co pan skończył? - Zapytał się Bartek. - Chipy. - Odpowiedział Thomas. - Jakie chipy? - Dopytał się Bartek. - Chipy, które pozwalają wam stworzyć "Tryb Treningowy". Gdy np. Vaoru i Mega-Man staną na przeciw siebie, musieli by go włączyć. Ale ten Tryb działa tylko wtedy kiedy osoba z zegarkiem go potwierdzi. Nie kto inny. - Wytłumaczył Thomas. - A ja? Ja nie mam zegarka. - Powiedział Mega-Man. Wnet Thomas po prostu do niego podszedł, złapał chip i przyłożył to rdzenia na klatce piersiowej Mega-Mana. Chip sam wleciał do wnętrza. - Wow. Dziadku. Jak to zrobiłeś? - Zapytał się Mega-Man. - Tworzył bym zbroję nic o niej nie wiedząc?... - Zapytał się uśmiechający Thomas. - No ta... Hehe. - Powiedział Mega-Man. Thomas wytłumaczył by on włączył Tryb Treningowy musiałby pomyśleć o Treningu i się skupić. A ostatecznie machnąć ręką. Każdy podszedł do Thomasa. Ten "wszczepił" im chipy, każdy by go włączyć musiał postąpić podobnie przy włączaniu Bustera. Musieli kliknąć by wyskoczyło okienko z Busterem, i przejechać po zegarku pionowo czy poziomo, to bez różnicy. Vaoru podszedł do Mega-Mana. Włączył tryb treningowy tak samo jak On. Nagle rozprzestrzeniło się dziwne pole które nie mogło wypuścić Vaoru ani Mega-Mana, póki nie skończą bitwy, lub nie wyłączą trybu. Również nikt z zewnątrz nie mógł wejść. Nagle na zegarku Vaoru pojawiły się dziwne kreski. Były to punkty jego życia. Mega-Man "widział je w myślach". Podczas bitwy treningowej nie czuło się bólu, lecz można to było ustawić w opcjach. Lecz Thomas zablokował na razie im te opcje. Vaoru włączył Buster, nagle zabrzmiał alarm który oznaczał "start" i obaj mogli już walczyć. - Ej, Allie na kogo stawiasz, ja na Mega-Mana. - Powiedział Bartek. - No ja też. Vaoru niema żadnych szans. - Powiedziała Allie, nagle obaj strzelili, ich pociski się minęły, Vaoru oberwał a Mega-Man zrobił przewrót w lewo. - Masz 9 żyć. Przegrasz. - Powiedział Mega-Man. - Może tak... Może nie... - Powiedział i zrobił przewrót w przód w kierunku Mega-Mana, gdy był dość blisko niego, strzelił. Mega-Man kucnął w ostatniej chwili i pocisk nie trafił. Vaoru znów chciał strzelić ale Mega-Man złapał za Buster Vaoru, i skierował go "ku niemu". Vaoru strzelił w siebie samego i go odrzuciło. Miał 8 żyć. - Raczej przegrasz. Ale postaraj się przynajmniej zabrać mi jedno życie. - Powiedział Mega-Man, a Vaoru się podniósł. Vaoru postanowił zrobić inaczej. Biegł na Mega-Mana i na niego naskoczył, Mega-Man strzelał do niego, Vaoru przy tym stracił 3 życia. Miał już 5 żyć. Ale Vaoru zamiast strzelać do Mega-Mana. Który prawdopodobnie znów by coś zrobił, by go nie trafiło... Normalnie go uderzał pięściami i Busterem. Za trzy uderzenia, Mega-Man tracił 1 życie. Vaoru uderzył go 21 razy. Mega-Man stracił 7 żyć. Miał już tylko 3 a Vaoru dalej 5. Wtedy Mega-Man uderzył go dwa razy i kopnął. Vaoru stracił 1 życie, a gdy Mega-Man go już odepchnął, to w niego strzelił. Vaoru znów stracił 1 życie. Obaj mieli 3 życia. - A jednak zabrałeś mi więcej niż jedno życie... - Powiedział Mega-Man. - No jednak. Teraz mamy po równo żyć. Mam szansę. - Powiedział Vaoru. - Może i masz... - Powiedział Mega-Man. Obaj zaczęli na siebie biec, strzelając przy tym, żaden pocisk nikogo nie trafił, lecz gdy już się mijali, przyłożyli Bustery, i obaj się trafili. Mieli 2 życia. Podnieśli się, obaj wycelowali a jak strzelili to ich pociski zderzyły się i nastąpił dziwny wybuch. Lecz żadnego nie zranił, Vaoru strzelał do Mega-Mana, ten skoczył w lewo i podczas "lotu" strzelił 2 razy do Vaoru. Lecz żaden nie trafił. Obaj do siebie nagle podbiegli, gdy już byli na przeciw siebie, Vaoru przyłożył swój Buster, do Bustera Mega-Mana. Obaj chcieli strzelić, obu odrzuciło i stracili po 1 życie. Mega-Man się od razu podniósł i naskoczył na Vaoru, przymierzył Buster i strzelił ale Vaoru "przesunął" głowę w lewo, Mega-Man znów strzelił, teraz Vaoru skierował głowę w prawo. I 2 razy uderzył Mega-Mana, gdy chciał zadać 3 cios, Mega-Man odchylił głowę do tyłu i od razu strzelił w Vaoru, ten dostał. Walka się skończyła. Mega-Man wygrał. - Ehh... A jednak przegrałem. Gratulacje Mega-Manie. - Powiedział Vaoru. - Ale prawie wygrałeś. Walka z Tobą była wymagająca i ciekawa. Musimy jeszcze kiedyś zawalczyć. - Powiedział Mega-Man. - Dobra, może teraz my zawalczymy? - Zapytał się Bartek, Allie. - Ok, czemu nie. - Odpowiedziała, obaj włączyli tryb, utworzyło się polę i zaczęli walczyć. - Ej na kogo stawiasz? - Zapytał się Mega-Man. - Ja? Na nikogo. Najlepiej jakby był remis według mnie. - Powiedział Vaoru. - Aha. Według mnie też. - Powiedział Mega-Man. Po jakimś czasie Allie i Bartek skończyli walczyć. Był remis. Gdy pole się już usunęło, nagle wpadł Thomas. - Ej! Zbieramy się! - Krzyknął Thomas. - Ale gdzie i po co? - Zapytał się Bartek. - Idę Was zapoznać z "nową" doktorką, z którą współpracuję. - Powiedział Thomas, wszyscy wyszli z domu, i wsiedli do auta, i pojechali. Gdy już dotarli, wysiedli z auta i razem z Thomasem weszli do jej mieszkania. - Eeem... Dzień dobry... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Witam. Jestem Doktor Elisabeth Nauss, ale mówcie mi Elisa. - Powiedziała, Elisa miała długie, rozpuszczone czarne włosy i włosy lekko wpadały jej do oczu. Miała niebieskie oczy i okrągłe okulary, była wysoka. Miała czarne spodnie, czarne buty i biały fartuch nałożony na czarną koszulkę. - Dr.Elisabeth stworzyła już jeden zegarek... I ktoś go już ma. - Powiedział Thomas. - Kto to? - Zapytała się Allie. - Podejdź tu... - Powiedziała nie dokańczając Elisa. To be Continued xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach